


Leader worship

by Anonmemeproject



Series: Transformers Anon Kink Meme - non sticky fills [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonmemeproject/pseuds/Anonmemeproject
Summary: Optimus Prime kills Megatron in battle, and Soundwave is without his beloved leader to 'face with. Then Shockwave takes over and eliminates Soundwave's private "officer duties" altogether. Profound loneliness overtakes Soundwave; he'd interfaced with Megatron (just Megatron) for millions of years and now has nothing. Almost unconsciously he looks for a new Megatron (someone big, strong, devoted) and notices Optimus Prime. And Optimus bettered Megatron, didn't he? Eventually, Soundwave can no longer resist, packs up his worried cassettes (what has been going on with their creator lately?), and defects.Cue a weirded-out Prime getting his very own loyal Soundwave, who all but worships him.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Soundwave
Series: Transformers Anon Kink Meme - non sticky fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Leader worship

**Author's Note:**

> G1 Leader worship - Soundwave/Optimus  
> By Anonymous  
> Posted September 7 2009, 00:35:09 UTC  
> INCOMPLETE
> 
> Link: https://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/1174.html?thread=688022#t688022

It had been nearly a meta-cycle since Decepticons had last come to Autobot City. Since the battle when Optimus Prime had killed Megatron, the Decepticons had been, by and large, too preoccupied with their internal power struggles to bother with the Autobots. 

The last time a Decepticon had come to Autobot City was just after Megatron's death: Soundwave and Ravage had come, unofficial and alone, to claim Megatron's body.

Last word from the Autobots' intelligence network had been that Shockwave had prevailed in the Decepticon leadership struggle, and seemed likely to hold on to the position for the time being; thus, current instructions were to keep a closer eye out for Decepticon activity.

It had been a year, however, and the current guards--Blaster and Cliffjumper--were not as attentive as they might have been. Blaster was busy playing music and talking nonstop; Cliffjumper was busy grumbling at him and wishing for action.

It took nearly a full breem for either of them to notice Soundwave's presence. By the time Cliffjumper sounded the alarm, he was standing, quietly, just on the edge of the city's security perimeter, waiting to be noticed.

He appeared to be alone, and the Decepticon insignia was missing from his chest.

Not that either of these facts made an impact on Cliffjumper, who sprang into action, glass gas gun swinging, yelling, "DECEPTICONS! ALERT!"

"I think ya mean, 'Decepticon,'" said Blaster, coming up behind, as he sent off a more detailed alert to the Autobot comm system. "'Less o'course he's gotta some o'them mini-cassettes with him.

Cliffjumper wasn't listening. "Finally got the bearings to come attack us, DeceptiSCUM?!" 

"Wait. Soundwave: surrendering." Soundwave put his arms up above his head. At this point, Blaster noticed two things--the absence of the insignia, and his gun and shoulder cannon, both resting at his feet.

"Chill, 'Jumper-my-mech," Blaster put an arm out before Cliffjumper could shoot. "Looks he's coming in peace." And then, to Soundwave, "We accept your surrender." He gave Cliffjumper a meaningful look; both Autobots lowered their weapons, Cliffjumper reluctantly and only slightly. "What gives, Soundwave?"

"Soundwave: defecting. Request: sanctuary for self and cassettes." 

"Like hell you are! Everyone knows you're the most loyal Deceptiscum in the army!" Cliffjumper raised the gun again.

"Cliffjumper..." Blaster said warningly. "We gotta hear 'im out. Policy, y'know." And into his comm-link: "'Bout last alert. We got Soundwave, right, but it looks like he's surrendering."

"And he's got his cassettes." Cliffjumper added. "How many you got with ya?"

"Number of cassettes: five. Ejection of cassettes: permitted?" Soundwave kept his arms up; his voice was as usual, but he was clearly trying to be non-hostile.

"How boutcha hold off on that till we get some more 'Bots round here." Blaster paused to count. "Wait just a sec. Five cassettes? You got six, last I checked." 

"Buzzsaw: staying with Decepticons." Soundwave's face was expressionless, and unlike his counterpart Blaster was no mind-reader: if there was any regret, anxiety, or duplicity there, he couldn't tell. "No longer my cassette"

Blaster's optics brightened with shock. "Whoa. That's...serious. If you're telling the truth." Blaster thought of his own four cassettes, and the lonely first year on earth when they'd been separated, and shivered. He never wanted to do that again, and didn't even want to think about a permanent break. One hand went involuntarily to his tray, petting it, receiving reassuring thoughts from Eject and Ramhorn. The other two were on duty.

"Bet he lying. Bet Buzzsaw's busy spying on us as we speak." Cliffjumper moved his gun down, pointing it more directly at Soundwave. 

"Prime'll have to sort that one out." Blaster looked away from Soundwave for a moment to glare at Cliffjumper. "Meanwhile, he's surrendering, he's entitled to a hearing."

"I thank you," Soundwave bowed, slightly--even that slight movement made Cliffjumper twitch--and waited for Optimus Prime.

Soundwave could hear Optimus Prime before he saw him, of course. The voice--deep and firm and assured and completely unmistakably, as it gave requests and orders to his Autobots--made Soundwave want to drop to his knees then and there.

It had been that long since Soundwave had heard a proper leader.

He had recordings of Megatron, of course; nearly everything that Megatron had said to him in their vorns of service was in his memory banks somewhere, or in his tapes, sentient and non-. But not even Soundwave could reproduce every tone, overtone, harmonic, and rhythm of his leader.

Not that Optimus Prime sounded anything like Megatron, of course. No one could compare to Megatron.

But it was so much better than what he had been trying to content himself with in the meantime.

And then Optimus Prime was there. He was flanked by several other Autobots: a small part of Soundwave's processor identified them, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Inferno, noting their positions and their threat level.

The threat level was not high enough to catch any more of his attention. Optimus Prime was the important one.

"Soundwave." Optimus sounded almost--friendly? "What brings you to the Autobot base?" Optimus Prime's large gun--not as large as Megatron's, but large enough, was at his side. Like Soundwave, he was clearly striving to look non-threatening; the Autobots guarding him were taking care of the threat. 

Soundwave approved.

This part, he had rehearsed, and he spoke, carefully, and in a complete sentence: "I, Soundwave, and my cassettes, Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ratbat, come to swear allegiance to Optimus Prime and to the Autobot cause. Our skills, our bodies, our weapons, and our sparks, will all be at your service, Optimus Prime." He looked up at Optimus, hopeful expression hidden behind his mask.

Optimus Prime looked down at him, almost as though he was taken aback. Had Soundwave chosen the wrong words? Should he have knelt, or ejected his cassettes? Handed over his guns? He wanted to, badly, but did not want to make any moves without permission, and risk getting shot by a nervous Autobot.

And then Prime collected himself. "If you are serious about joining our forces, Soundwave, you may certainly join with us. We are always happy to welcome new members."

There was a "But, Prime!" Ironhide at this point. Prime put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but otherwise ignored him, as did Soundwave. 

"There be some security measures, of course. I wish I could just trust you." Prime sounded completely honest about that. "But as I'm sure you know, we do have to be careful." Optimus Prime extended his hand. Soundwave stared. His first impulse was to drop down on his knees, bare his face, and kiss it, but--he had enough experience with Autobots to know that that was unlikely to be Optimus Prime's intent. He extended his own hand, instead, and allowed Optimus Prime to shake it.

"Thank you, my lord Prime." It felt so good, having a lord again, that didn't register the weird looks he was getting from the other Autobots, and even, briefly, Optimus Prime himself. 

"You cannot join on your cassettes' behalf, however." Soundwave flinched--would the five cassettes who had stayed loyal to him be denied admission to the Autobots? But Optimus continued, "They will have to speak for themselves, and of course go through the same security procedures as you."

"As you command." Soundwave, pleased, opened his tray. "Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, eject."

"Finally!" Rumble said, stretching out his arms, though not his pile drivers--and Soundwave didn't even have to prod him mentally about that. Soundwave was pleased. "Heya, Prime! The most earth movin', fun lovin', cassette tape warrior, now at the service of you and your Autobot army!" He put out a hand, and Optimus politely shook it.

"Good to have you, Rumble. On a provisional basis, of course." 

"And I'm Frenzy." The other twin stepped forward. "Sonic warfare, and I knock things down with a leetle bit more finesse than my brother, there. At your service." He also shook hands with Optimus.

Ravage stepped forward. "Ravage. Here to serve." Several of the Autobots jumped to hear the panther cassette speak; Ravage rarely bothered. 

Ravage stood before Optimus expectantly. Optimus looked down at him, uncertainly; he could hardly shake hands as he had with the humanoid cassettes. "Welcome to the Autobots, Ravage," he said. 

Ravage inclined his head, and still stood, expectant. Soundwave waited; it was Ravage's moment with the Prime.

"Psst, Optimus," said Blaster, as if he were whispering, although he wasn't. "I can't say I know Ravage that well, but if it was Steeljaw, I'd say he wanted you to pet him." 

"Is that so, Ravage?" Optimus asked. Ravage nodded. Optimus extended a hand, carefully, and patted him on the hand--almost the way Soundwave would, though more tentatively. When Optimus lifted his hand, Ravage stepped back beside Soundwave, Rumble, and Frenzy.

The next turn was Laserbeak's. There were several shouts of "PRIME!" and "DON'T MOVE!" and multiple weapons were cocked, as Laserbeak flew to Optimus Prime and settled down on his arm. 

To his credit, Optimus Prime himself did not flinch, and welcomed Laserbeak's with the grace of a true leader...Soundwave cut the sentence off in his, because it was going to end with "of the Decepticons". 

"Welcome, Laserbeak. Is that how you signify your loyalty?"

Laserbeak nodded. "You are the leader. I, Laserbeak, will spy for you."

"Thank you, Laserbeak." Prime nodded at Laserbeak, as if to signify that Laserbeak was dismissed, but did not order him to leave when he stayed. Soundwave approved: Laserbeak's place, when he was not spying, fighting, or in Soundwave's tape deck, was on the arm of the rightful leader. Prime turned to the last cassette. "And you, Ratbat?" 

All the Autobots looked at Ratbat pointedly. Soundwave was unsure how much the Autobots knew about Ratbat's origins; he knew there were rumors, but without a full mind-scan on everyone, he couldn't be certain. From the way they were looking at both Soundwave and Ratbat, they clearly knew something. 

But whatever incriminating response the Autobots were hoping for did not happen. Soundwave could have told them that. 

"I am Ratbat. Energon efficiency expert. My expertise is at your command, Optimus Prime." Ratbat flew in the air and managed to hover just long enough to hold Optimus' hand, briefly, in one claw, before settling down again on the ground. 

"Thank you, Ratbat. Although I am afraid it will be awhile before we will be able to use your expertise in that regard."

Prime turned back to Soundwave. "And your other cassette? Buzzsaw?" 

"Cassette Buzzsaw: still with Decepticons. The choice: his. Cassette relationship: severed."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Optimus Prime, and he sounded like he meant it, even though he had no good reason to believe Soundwave, and no reason to know, like Blaster would know, just what a severed cassette-relationship meant.

Soundwave did not like that. He did not want his leader sorry for him. But at least he had a leader.

Optimus spoke into his comm-link. "Red Alert? Are you ready to begin security procedures on Soundwave?" 

Given his capabilities, Soundwave would have had to actively try not to hear Red Alert's reply, which an ordinary mech would not have been expected to hear at all. "You're bringing him in? Prime!"

"Are you ready?" Prime asked in reply, his voice deliciously firm. 

"Ready as I can be for the Decepticons' chief spy, Prime!"

"Good." Prime closed the connection and gestured to Soundwave and his cassettes. "Welcome to the Autobots, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Ratbat."

———

Soundwave and his cassettes spent the next mega-cycle being in security screenings and interrogations. Soundwave's tape-deck was checked to verify that Buzzsaw no longer had a place there; his whole body, and those of his cassettes, were examined for hidden weapons and recording devices.

They found many of the latter. Soundwave had attempted to make himself nonthreatening as possible. His purpose, however, was to listen and to record; if he was to remain himself and remain useful to his new leader, he had to retain all his senses.

So there were yet more meetings, arguments, security sweeps, and debriefings, and ultimately Soundwave was allowed to remain himself, at Optimus Prime's degree. "He came to us in peace. If we do not trust him, how can we expect him to trust us? He has handed over his guns; we will leave him his sensors."

And that had been that. Oh, there were a few "But Prime!"s from the Autobot officers; such officers existed in any army, it seemed. But the Prime silenced them with a look and an order--he did not even need to beat them, and Soundwave knew he could have. Even among Autobots, with their arcane and mystical leadership rulers, the Prime was the strongest.

And then there were the interrogations. As Megatron's former communications' officer, Soundwave was more valuable for the information in his processor than for his skills on the battlefield, and he had arrived prepared to share what he could. Not knowing what methods the Autobots would resort to, Soundwave had deleted certain sensitive files from his tapes and from his internal memory, and transfered others to his private meta-processor, where they could only be reached by a skilled telepath. He was prepared to give almost everything to his new leader, but some few things belonged to Soundwave, and others to Megatron, even in death.

Optimus Prime did not order a mind-scan. Soundwave had to suggest himself that the tapes be read, their files uploaded to Teletraan-1, and Optimus Prime insisted, yet again, on verbal consent from each cassette before allowing him to be played. Which they all gave, of course; it would have been a routine procedure at Decepticon headquarters, and even the Autobots had done the same with captured cassette spies.

The need for permission was probably just Optimus Prime's peculiar Autobot scruples, and yet--of the other Decepticons, Megatron had come the closest to acknowledging Soundwave's cassettes as individuals in their own right. Soundwave and his cassettes were pleased that their new leader did the same, even if they were a little baffled by the results.

The Prime often took an active part in Soundwave's screening. The technical parts of the process were left to underlings, but he was there for almost all of the meetings and debriefings, and personally asked Soundwave questions about his defection, his motives, the status of the Decepticons, the fate of the leadership struggle, and so forth. 

He even continued to let Laserbeak perch on his shoulder or arm, over Ironhide and Red Alert's protests and in the face of worried looks from the other Autobots, all of whom had seen Laserbeak perch on Megatron in exactly the same way. He talked to all of the cassettes, one by one, privately; all of them came back impressed with the Prime, who was "wicked krozzo-matic!" as Rumble put it, although Frenzy reported that "He seemed to think you might not be a good boss to us or something! Of course we told him you were, boss." Soundwave simply recalled his cassettes and patiently endured. 

Soundwave had made his choice, and every time he heard Optimus Prime, he knew it would all be worth it. It had taken time to convince Lord Megatron that he would be loyal; it would take time with Optimus Prime, as well.

And then, suddenly, it was over. 

Optimus Prime walked into Soundwave's guest room/interrogation room/cell, flanked by the usual entourage of senior officers. He Soundwave's concussion blaster-gun and shoulder canon in one hand; Soundwave couldn't tell directly that the Prime was smiling, but the electrical resonances suggested that he was.

Beside him, Blaster and Jazz were, in fact, beaming, but that was not unusual, and relatively unimportant, especially with Optimus walking right up to Soundwave. "Congratulations, Soundwave, you have passed our security screening. If you and your cassettes are still willing, I would like to officially induct you into the Autobots." He put out his hand, to Soundwave.

Soundwave dropped to his knees, retracted his faceplate, and--too overcome to notice the gasps of the other Autobots, several of whom were going for their guns, expecting violence--kissed Optimus Prime's hand. "Accepted, my lord Optimus Prime."

"Stand. Please." It was a command, so Soundwave obeyed, standing up before his new lord, but he could see hear the uncertainty and rebuke in Optimus Prime's voice. That was wrong. His leader should not be uncertain. Was he still unsure of Soundwave's loyalty? Soundwave started to listen for the Prime's thought-patterns, to find out what had gone wrong--and then stopped. He would not read his leader's mind, not without permission.

Soundwave looked up into Optimus Prime's faceplates, instead, and waited for a rebuke.

Instead, Optimus Prime said--hesitantly and diplomatically, as if he was trying not to rebuke him, and it was not at all what Soundwave had expected from his leader. "I am flattered that you would show me your face, but kneeling is not necessary, here. And Prime, or Optimus Prime, will do fine. Will you shake my hand?" He extended it again.

"Apologies, Optimus Prime." Soundwave put his hand forward to shake Optimus Prime's. "I will serve you and the Autobots faithfully." Suddenly aware that the other Autobots were starting to whisper about him, he retracted his faceplate.

"Your services are gratefully accepted, Autobot Soundwave," said Optimus Prime, all of his confidence back, and Soundwave locked his knee joints, contenting himself to stand still and drink in the sound, recording and analysing every frequency as his leader accepted him. 

(Somewhere in the background, Blaster was saying, "Yeah! Welcome to the 'bots, bro!" and other Autobots were saying something else, but Soundwave hardly had the bandwidth left to notice.)

Optimus continued, "Since you will be serving with us, you may have your weapons back." He handed them to Soundwave, first the shoulder cannon, which he mounted once more on his shoulder, and then his concussion blaster-gun. 

"Thank you, Optimus Prime. My guns: at your service." He subspaced the blaster-gun; there was no need to carry it here and now, in front of his new lord, although it would ever be ready if Optimus Prime needed it. 

"Your cassettes are also cleared to join the Autobots. Eject them, please, so I can welcome them personally." 

"As you command, Optimus Prime." It felt so good to say that again. "Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, eject."

It was a testament to the trust the Autobots now had in them--or perhaps merely that they did not wish to risk shooting their leader, even accidental--that none of Soundwave's cassettes got shot in their first second out, because Optimus was buried in a pile of excited and impatient cassettes. Laserbeak took his position, as usual, on Optimus' shoulder. Frenzy and Rumble grabbed one hand each, excitedly shaking it, while Ratbat settled on Optimus' other shoulder and Ravage expressed his acceptance by nudging one of Optimus' legs with his head.

Optimus laughed. "I'll take that as a yes! Welcome to the Autobots, all of you." 

"Slag yes, it's a yes!" said Rumble, to a telepathic wince from Soundwave and all of the other cassettes. 

"Rumble! You shouldn't say 'slag' to the new leader!" said Frenzy. "I'm sorry about Rumble, Prime. And I say yes, too. We all do."

"Don't worry about it, Autobot Rumble, Autobot Frenzy," said Optimus. "Just don't say that in front of the Dinobots. Slag takes it rather personally." Rumble giggled. 

Optimus freed one hand from Frenzy to pet Ravage on the head, briefly. "Welcome, Autobot Ravage," he said. Rumble inclined his head into the touch, and then stepped back out of his new leader's personal space.

Optimus turned to Ratbat next, freeing his hand from Frenzy to offer it to Ratbat. "Welcome, Autobot Ratbat?" 

"Yes, and if I may be allowed to speak to whoever is in charge of energon around here, I think I can increase the efficiency of your operations by 35.4 percent!" Ratbat fluttered in front of Optimus to better express himself, then settled down on top of Frenzy.

"Thank you, Autobot Ratbat, we can speak of that later." Finally, Prime turned to Laserbeak. "I've assumed from the way you've been perching on me since you got here that you've accepted me already, Laserbeak. Is that true?" 

Laserbeak nodded, grasped Prime's hand briefly in one claw, and failed to move. "Welcome, then, Autobot Laserbeak." Optimus regarded the new Autobots with satisfaction, satisfaction that was mirrored by Soundwave. Soundwave allowed the vibrations of his new leader's voice to permeate his frame: his new leader was pleased with him. 

It was a feeling he had lacked for so long.

——

More than a hundred thousand vorns ago, Soundwave had knelt before his new Lord and Master as Megatron burned his personal mark into Soundwave's chest plate. Laserbeak had screamed in pain as the branding iron touched his wings, and even Ravage had let forth a low growl; but Soundwave had endured in silence, not wishing to miss a single sound as the transparent metal of his chest burned away, marking him as Megatron's.

That sound, the sound of Megatron's voice as he officially accepted Soundwave's fealty, and even Laserbeak's undignified screams, were even still securely locked away in Soundwave's data banks. The plating itself Soundwave had kept with him, through thousands of vorns and multiple reformat, proudly displaying his allegiance.

Though a Decepticon brand could be painted over, or even, with sufficient determination, scratched out, the only way to truly eradicate it was the remove the plating to which it had been attached. When Soundwave made up his mind to leave the Decepticons, he had quietly gathered replacement parts for himself and his cassettes; before coming to the Autobots, he had paid a visit to Megatron's statue in the Decepticon Crypt, and he, Laserbeak, Rumble, and Frenzy had left their insignias at the feet of their dead Lord's monument.

Ratbat, efficient and unsentimental, melted his down for scrap.

The cover to Soundwave's tape-deck had been vibrating incorrectly ever since, the tone too low and simple, as every little movement reminded Soundwave of his lonely and leaderless status.

He was shocked to the core to discover that the celebrated ceremony of the Autobrand now involved paint. It seemed the Autobots had gone soft.

No. Soundwave played back, in his mind, the recording of Megatron's death--the clangs of Optimus Prime's fists against Megatron's plating, the squeal of metal as the Prime got inside Megatron's guard and twisted off Megatron's fusion canon, the way that, in the end, even Megatron had begged for his life and Prime had not given it to him.

No, Prime had respected Megatron enough to kill him then and there. The boom of Optimus' gun as it blew out Megatron's chest almost, but not quite, drowned out the crackle and hiss of Megatron's spark as it died; and then there was only the last faint pulse of Megatron's circuitry, the gurgle of his fuel lines, and the twitch of his arm as it tried, one final time, to level the missing fusion canon at his killer.

Soundwave had strained, but even playing the recording over to himself and crosschecking with his cassettes, he was not able to discern Megatron's final thoughts.

Megatron, he knew, would have preferred to live forever; but failing that, it was fitting that he die on the battlefield, at the hands of a stronger warrior.

As usual, Starscream stopped the playback before he reached Starscream's harsh cry of, "Decepticons, retreat!" 

No, the Autobots were not soft. Optimus was not soft. The paint, then, must before another reason.

Soundwave got down on his knees once more. "Optimus Prime," not 'My lord,' he reminded himself, that was not the Autobot's title. "Sir. Our new allegiance: permanent."

As close as Soundwave was, and as focused as he was on his leader, he could not help but hear the uncertainty in the Prime's processor, though of course he would not knowingly pry into his Lord's thoughts.

"And I am happy to welcome you to our ranks, Soundwave. Please, stand. Autobots do not kneel." The Prime reached out his hand to him once again, and Soundwave carefully took it in his own, so carefully that there was hardly any sound of metal striking metal. 

"As you command, sir." Since the Prime was not dragging him up, as Megatron would have, Soundwave carefully rose, supporting his own weight rather than letting it rest on the Prime. "Please, sir. This alliance is not temporary. Why will you not brand us?"

There was a brief pause--from the Prime, which was the important thing. Soundwave was aware of Rumble starting to fidget, Frenzy elbowing Rumble on the ribs, and Laserbeak's claws nervously scratching Soundwave's shoulder, and Autobots muttering behind him. "What, so eager for the Autobot symbol, and how he's complaining?" said one.

"Wait, do the 'Cons still brand their soldiers?!"

"Buncha barbarians!"

If necessary, Soundwave would compare the voices to his data banks later. For now, Prime was starting to speak. "My apologies, Soundwave. It is not a reflection on you. Autobots have not used actual brands since before we left for earth. All of the younger Autobots, and quite a few of the older ones have painted insignias, and it is not considered any less permanent or honorable than the other kind."

"Understood." Around Soundwave, even more Autobots were talking, some of them going on about Decepticon barbarism, while a few spoke of lost technologies and the difficulties of branding in red. As expected, Autobot discipline was no better than Decepticon. "I am prepared to be painted, Prime, sir." 

Prime's ordered his Autobots, "Quiet, please, for the ceremony," and they were quiet. "I can paint the Autobrand, or any of you may choose another Autobot to do so."

"It would be an honor to be painted by you, Prime," said Soundwave.

"Yeah, I want the big guy, too!" said Rumble. The others agreed, each in their own way.

Prime dipped the paint brush and then, holding onto Soundwave's left side in one strong hand, gently traced the first line of the Autobot insignia over the center of Soundwave's chest plate. 

It wasn't as deep as the branding had been, but it was slow and intimate. Soundwave feel and hear every fiber of the brush as they scraped against his metallic glass, the sounds changing ever-so-subtly as the paint weighted down the clear metal, the sounds becoming lower and softer. 

He stood, perfectly still in Optimus Prime's grip, which was firm and commanding, although not enough to keep Soundwave from moving, had he had any desire to disobey his new lord or to ruin the sign of his new allegiance, for exactly 1.3 breems, recording every sound and every feeling.

When the symbol was finished, perfect and rounded and Autobot red, Optimus Prime held onto Soundwave for an endless astrosecond, inspecting his work and his new soldier, and finding them good.

For the first time since Megatron's death, Soundwave felt whole.

"Welcome home," Prime said, and he was echoed by a chorus of Autobots and cassettes, but Soundwave's audio filters extracted and preserved the sounds that were Optimus Prime's, and only those.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime." 

And then, to Soundwave's shock, the Prime knelt to paint the insignia on Ravage. Ravage himself backed off, slightly, wondering what Prime was up to, but after a few reassuring words, stood perfectly silent and still as his insignia was applied and Optimus patted him on the head.

Soundwave held Laserbeak for his turn, overriding his cassette's motor impulses to make sure Laserbeak would hold still. Laserbeak submitted to the mental hold, not wishing to disappoint his new Prime or wind up with smudged insignia. It was a longer process, since Optimus Prime put the Autobot insignia in all three of the places that Laserbeak had borne the Decepticon symbol, and Soundwave certainly didn't mind; it kept the Prime close to him, and he could listen to both his leader and his cassette as Laserbeak was claimed as an Autobot. 

When Laserbeak was done Soundwave extended his hands hopefully to Ratbat, but could not, in this circumstance, make it an order. Ratbat refused Soundwave's assistance and settled onto a table instead. His wings twitched slightly as Prime applied the new symbol to his chest, but the chest plate itself remained still and the insignia came out perfectly, with, Ratbat told Prime admiringly, not a drop of ink wasted.

Rumble was more difficult. Of all the cassettes, he had the hardest time keeping still. He was not going to consent to being held still by mind-control, and although Soundwave could force him, he could not do it with any assurance of hiding his actions from the Autobots, who would disapprove.

Fortunately, Rumble was small, and he only gave a few token protests of, "Aw, boss!" as Soundwave held onto him from the back as he stood on a table so Prime could paint on his abdominal plating. Even so, he wiggled, but the Prime was skilled, and the Autobot symbol was, if not perfect, at least nearly so.

Frenzy was slightly less restless than his twin, but like Soundwave himself, he was a sonic warrior. When Soundwave held in him, in the same position as Rumble, it was all he could do to keep a grip on them both, as the sounds of the insignia painting vibrated through Frenzy's systems as well of his own.

When it was over, the Prime stepped back Soundwave regretfully let go of the excuse for proximity. The six of them stood, proudly, Autobots, marked by their new leader.

And when Laserbeak settled down onto Prime's shoulder, he truly looked like he belonged there.

\---------------------

Soundwave was an Autobot. He bore Optimus Prime's insignia, he obeyed his orders without question, and when possible he stood quietly by his leader's side, soaking up the Prime's sheer presence.

In that much, he was at peace. The Autobots were frequently irritating, and in many cases openly suspicious of him; in that respect, they were exactly like the Decepticons. And listening to Blaster's and Jazz's human music and endless chatter, was a vast improvement on working with Starscream.

The cassettes, for the most part, were settling in as well as can be expected. To keep an eye on them and show them around, Blaster's cassettes had been assigned to Soundwave's. The initial arrangement paired Rumble and Frenzy with Eject and Rewind. Since Blaster did not know Rumble and Frenzy well outside of battle, and Soundwave had not had an opportunity to get to know Blaster's cassettes well at all, this seemed like a sensible arrangement.

It only took two Earth days for Rumble and Frenzy to discover the waste facilities in the human section of Autobot City, and attempt to dunk to Rewind headfirst into one of their toilets.

Because he was a geek, apparently. 

Naturally, Eject came to his brother's defense and the battle was on. In a bathroom hardly large enough to hold four robot-form cassettes, much less four robot-form cassettes having a fight.

Fortunately Soundwave was checking up on his cassettes on a regular basis, and sent Laserbeak along with orders that Rumble and Frenzy desist now, half a breem before Spike sent word to Blaster.

Fortunately for Soundwave's position among the Autobots, Rumble and Frenzy had not gotten very far with their original plan, and Rewind seemed more fascinated by the human cultural trivia than he was offended by the experience. "Did you know that young humans engage in numerous fascinating hazing rituals! This one, the 'swirlie' seems to depend on the human taboos surrounding their waste functions...."

Rumble, held between Laserbeak and Bumblebee, looked at Frenzy, held between Blaster and Steeljaw, and then at Soundwave. "Such a geek," mumbled Rumble.

"These--Decepticon thugs were assaulting my brother!" said Eject, crossing his arms. 

"Hey, we're Autobot thugs, now," Rumble pointed to his shiny new insignia.

"And they were fighting in the human sector," added Bumblebee. "Someone coulda been hurt!"

"We were just fooling around!" said Frenzy. "The g--Rewind isn't hurt or nothing." 

"Correct, I am undamaged," Rewind agreed. 

"You broke the toilet seat into three pieces, though," said Spike. "And cracked most of the tiles on the far wall." 

"That was Eject!" said Rumble.

"Only 'cause you were trying to put Rewind in the toilet!" said Eject.

"Rumble, Frenzy: enough. You have assaulted a fellow Autobot," Soundwave said. "Both of you: aware this is forbidden." He stepped closer to them and smacked them each once, across the face; hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to damage, or to cause the Autobots holding Rumble and Frenzy undo difficulty.

"Awww, boss," both cassettes grumbled, but he could hear their defensiveness and uncertainty settle down in the presence of a familiar authority, a familiar punishment.

The Autobots, however, were not at all calmed by the display of authority on Soundwave's part. Had he overstepped?

"You hit them?" Blaster asked. "That's not cool, man."

"No wonder they're such bullies," added Eject.

"What, Blaster doesn't?" Rumble's shock was equal to the Autobots'. "No wonder you're all such a bunch of..." 

"Rumble. Desist." Soundwave commanded, in the voice that reminded his cassettes that a simple open-handed smack was the least of the punishments he had available for his subordinates. Rumble desisted--to Soundwave's relief, because he could hear Optimus Prime approaching.

Soundwave straightened himself up even straighter and turned to acknowledge his leader's presence. It was the first indication any one else had that the Prime was coming; one day Soundwave might moderate his response to what would be normal for another bot, but not yet. Not when the heavy clang of the Prime's pedes on the floor and the rumble of his engine still penetrated Soundwave's every audio sensor, filling him with the knowledge that his leader was present.

"Prime," Soundwave said, simply, when the Prime was in normal sensor range. He waited as the various reports, accusations, and arguments washed over him; he would report if requested, and submit himself and his cassettes to Prime's judgement.

Prime, too, listened, hearing out Rumble and Frenzy, and Laserbeak as well as his better-established Autobots. When he came to Soundwave, Prime's simple, "Soundwave? Your perspective?" was achingly like and yet completely unlike Megatron's familiar, "Soundwave! Report!"

Lacking a cassette to play, since they had spoken for themselves, Soundwave simply composed a brief account of events in his own words. It sounded inadequate to his own sensors. Soundwave had never been good with words; he always preferred to listen, and record, and play back, rather than speak for himself. But Prime was satisfied, and that was what was important.

At last, everyone else stopped speaking, and it was time for Prime to give his verdict. "Autobots Rumble and Frenzy, as punishment for assaulting Rewind and damaging the humans' living space, you will spend the afternoon assisting Huffer with the necessary repairs. If I hear of any other fighting, property damage, or other rules violations, before the repairs are complete, you will spend the night in the brig." 

Optimus Prime paused, which was long enough for Huffer--who had at some point joined the crowd of curious Autobots--to start protesting that he had nothing to do with it, why was he being punished too, and clearly all former Decepticons were bad news. And probably all cassettes, too. And bathrooms. All of this to several sighs of, "That Huffer, he never changes," from the assorted Autobots, and increasingly ill-restrained horror from Rumble and Frenzy.

Prime cut them all off. "I am sorry truly sorry, Huffer, but repairing our facilities would be your job in any case, and it is important for all of us to get along. If you have any problems handling Rumble and Frenzy, you can call for help at any time."

Huffer looked down at them. They looked up at him, though not nearly as far up as they were used to. "Okay, okay, but we're all going to regret this."

"Excellent, Huffer. Eject and Rewind, for taking Rumble and Frenzy into the human areas without cause and for fighting in an inappropriate area, you will repeat the 'Rules of Autobot City' new personnel seminar, next scheduled for nine to five local time two days from now. The same session Soundwave and his cassettes are scheduled for."

Both Eject and Rewind audibly groaned. "But we just took it!" said Eject.

"And I already know the whole curriculum!" said Rewind.

"If you had remembered it, you would not have been in that bathroom in the first place, and you would certainly not have been fighting there," Optimus said, and the whining subsided.

Soundwave let Optimus' firm voice, and the subsequent silence, wash over him, savoring Prime's authority.

"Soundwave." The Prime sounded reproachful, but Soundwave still thrilled to the sound of his own name in the Prime's voice. Optimus continued. "I understand that things are done differently among the Decepticons, but here in Autobot City, it is not permitted to strike one's subordinates. Physical attacks are restricted to combat training and sparring--in the approved areas, and with the consent of both parties--self-defense, and of course against our enemies on the battlefield itself. Any other violence will be punished according to the severity of the offense."

Soundwave stared--or to be more accurate, he listened, hard, analyzing every harmonic of the Prime's voice, processor, spark, and engine, trying to comprehend this. He knew, of course, that the Autobots were gentle to a fault; it was a fact well-documented in his spies' reports and a truism among all Decepticons. But to have it put to him this bluntly, to be told by the his new leader, by Optimus Prime, strongest of the Autobots, who had killed Megatron, that Autobots did not permit so much as a slap to the face to a misbehaving cassette...

...Optimus Prime was his leader. He would obey his leader.

Even if, now that Optimus Prime was his leader, he was no longer permitted to feel Optimus Prime's strength.

"As you command, Prime." He bowed his head submissively.

"Thank you, Soundwave." Prime sounded more approving, but still not quite pleased with him. In addition to this, Soundwave did not know what he had done to be thanked, and his processor was whirring too hard on the previous mystery to consider this one. Prime continued, "Since you are new here, I will not punish you for punishing your cassettes as you and they are used to, but request that you find different disciplinary methods in the future. Any officer here will be able to help you out, or provide you with a list of standard punishments for the usual set of infractions." He put a hand on Soundwave's shoulder, and Soundwave's already overtaxed processor gave up and simply enjoyed the sensation and the sounds of metal against metal. 

"Yes, Prime," Soundwave managed.

"In the future, however, if I receive any complaints--" Prime removed his hand, and turned to look down at Rumble, Frenzy and Laserbeak-- "From your cassettes or from witnesses, I will have to take measures."

Rumble spoke up. "I wasn't complaining!" 

Frenzy agreed, "Yeah, better a quick slap in the face than having to spend all day fixing some bathroom."

"Yeah," said Huffer. "The Decepticons may have got something there!" 

"Rumble, Frenzy, Huffer," said Prime. "I'm sorry. That's simply not how we do things here. You'll get used to our ways soon, I promise. When you clean up after yourselves, you learn the consequences of your actions better than simple violence can teach you."

The two cassettes looked at each other. Soundwave looked at them, not speaking or using his using his mind control so much as simply vibrating in their general direction. "Yes, Prime," they said, resignedly.

The matter settled, Laserbeak let go of Rumble and settled onto Optimus Prime's shoulder. Soundwave could tell that Laserbeak was unsettled like the rest of them; but as long as Laserbeak had a leader to perch on, he would endure.

Soundwave ran all of the processor power he could spare on the problem of Optimus Prime's ban on disciplinary violence for his next shift, the next recharge period, and then the shift after that. 

Meanwhile, true to Optimus Prime's word, Rumble and Frenzy spent the night in the brig after the repair session with Huffer led to some minor scuffling and the need for further repairs. The cassettes, however, were remarkably subdued and obedient; by the second day of repair work, the bathroom was fixed, and even on the first day, their behavior was remarkably good for restless warriors stuck doing repair work with one of the most tiresome Autobots in the entire army. 

It was remarkable, and when the cassettes came back to their quarters after the second day of punishment duty, they predictably complained mightily that they would have preferred a beating, or even brig time plus extra guard, monitor, and cleaning duty among the 'Cons. "And to think I was looking forward to being in an army full of minibots," Frenzy commented in disgust.

"Yeah, we could tell in an astrosecond we didn't wanna fuck 'im, and we weren't even allowed to hit 'im!" added Rumble.

"Rumble: language." 

"We're with the 'bots now," Rumble protested. "We can talk organic all we want!" 

"Obscene language: still forbidden." 

"Right, boss," said Rumble. "Can we climb in inta you now? We're tired."

"Yeah, and we've had enough of Autobots for a bit." Frenzy was already folding into his cassette form.

"Rumble, Frenzy, return." Soundwave pressed the appropriate button and both cassettes flew into into his chest. As the cassettes' systems slipped into recharge within him, he pressed a hand gently on his tape deck door, closing it over them. You're doing well he sent through the hard-line connections between carrier and cassettes, and received two woozy, Thanks, bosses back. 

As the cassettes slept within him--Laserbeak and Ratbat as well as Rumble and Frenzy; Ravage was busy elsewhere in the city--Soundwave continued to think, and as he reflected on Rumble and Frenzy's behavior, it came to him. Optimus Prime had made them behave, without the threat of violence. 

Everyone knew that Optimus Prime was the most powerful of the Autobots. Having vanquished Megatron, he was the most powerful of Cybertronians.

He didn't need violence. The Autobots either followed him because they knew he was the most powerful, because they could see it in the battlefield without seeing it up close and personal; or because they wanted to follow him.

Or maybe it was just the matrix. Autobots were strange sometimes.

But he, Soundwave, could still know that Optimus Prime was the most powerful. 

And perhaps--even if the Prime would not strike him, maybe he would be allowed to feel that power against him, anyway. Maybe the Prime would lift him into his arms, as gently and irresistibly as though he were a cassette, and press him to his body, arrange him to his pleasure, hold him and support him so that he can only do what the Prime wants him to do, only be where the Prime wants him to be, so Soundwave's whole body vibrates only to the sound of the Prime's voice, the hum of his engines and the crackle of his spark, and Soundwave can only submit and enjoy until the Prime's overload washes over them both, reflected threefold as Soundwave's own.

Or maybe the Prime would lay over him, holding him down to the berth with his weight, one hand restraining both of Soundwave's, Soundwave helpless even to move as the Prime played his other hand over Soundwave's helpless body, pressing his buttons and sending his systems into pleasurable chaos, pressing his hand to Soundwave's mouthplate and demanding that it open, collecting desperate kisses all over his hand, his own closed mouthplate, and then pressing his fingers into his mouth, strong fingers penetrating into such a private part of Soundwave's body, and Soundwave hardly even notices that Prime's other hand has moved, both of his hands still held obediently over him, hardly notices that Prime has opened up the interface panel in Soundwave's side, until Soundwave's feels his cord plug into Prime's systems, feeding Soundwave's pleasure into the Prime and sending them both into overload.

Soundwave stilled, laying back on the berth, realizing that he had his own fingers in his mouth and that his post-overload systems were vibrating with Prime's recorded energy signature. He had been self-servicing without even consciously thinking about it. Clearly it had been much too long.

A query to his cassettes determined that Rumble, Frenzy, and Ratbat had been too far into their recharge cycle to have noticed; Laserbeak, however, had come online within him and had been along for the ride. That was fine; there were few secrets between Soundwave and his cassettes, and more than the others, Laserbeak shared Soundwave's attraction to authority. Laserbeak's response to Soundwave's query was weary but happy. And then, wistfully, Do you think he'll do any of that?

Outcome: desirable. Soundwave replied, which was as much as to say: he didn't know. And he didn't know what he would do if, ultimately, Optimus Prime was unwilling to interface with him.


End file.
